Nana: Experiment 7
by Chibi Fox-chan
Summary: Nana never liked Shinigami, not since they kidnapped her and her 'family' shortly after she died and experimented on her, but now she'll have to get along with some to find the one who was in charge of the Project and get back at them for what they did.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach that is owned by Noriaki Kubo I also don't own 'In the Shadows' by the Rasmus.

_Black wisps of smoke flowed from the child in the middle of cages. The wings on her back seemed to shake as she cried over the body on the ground. Blood on the hospital dress seemed to come from the stomach of the broken child. The child that was once so full of life in that dreary, hell of a place now lay dead at her feet._

_ As she cried she promised herself to never let another piece of her family end up as the remains of these sociopaths. Not ever. She would do all in her power so that they could escape. Even use that power, the one they tried to harness that ended up killing her Aniki._

"-NO SLEEP UNTIL I AM DONE WITH FINDING THE ANSWER, WON'T-"

Gasping the fifteen-year old woke up and slammed her hand on her phone beside her bed and snapped it open .

"This better be good Urahara," she growled out at the man on the other side of the line.

"Kukuku, did I wake you up, Nana-chan?"

"What do you think, you pervert?" She said as she got up to look in her closet.

"I thought I'd remind you your plane for Tokyo leaves in three hours and knowing you, you haven't packed yet," he answered before hanging up.

She froze at the thought, letting her phone drop to the ground, before springing into action looking for her suitcase. _'Where is it? Aha there! Now where's my backpack?' _After finishing packing her suitcase and backpack in about half an hour the apartment she used to live in now looked like it was the ex-battleground for WWIII.

"Bah-bye, Mr. Apartment! Now where did I put the number for the taxi company?" She murmured to herself as she looked in her black and white checkered wallet.

~Some time later after getting to the airport and going through security.~

"ALL PASSENGERS FOR THE FLIGHT TO TOKYO, JAPAN WE ARE NOW BOARDING!"

'_Well good-bye America, we had fun while we were able,' _was the last thought of the red head as she peered through her bangs at the crowd around her.

Me: Well this is the first chapter of Nana: Experiment # 7 my first story. Please R&R!


	2. Travels

Thanks!

Fast Moving Cloud and Vampire Lolita- Thank you for the reviews!

For all those who read and didn't review, please review this time I don't even mind a simple "good story". Criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: If I owned I would know if Gin is Ichimaru's first name or last.

-RAWR-

The flight on the way over the ocean to Tokyo, an eleven hour flight at least, made me remember why I exactly hated children. The really young ones, not exactly their fault for being that loud, but any kids over the age of five should not under any circumstances be allowed to throw a tantrum in public places. Luckily the kid shut up after a not so evil death glare, the evil death glares are reserved for _them_. Of course the not so evil death glares can apparently make five year olds succumb to tears, luckily he was trying to cry quietly, earning the kids mother and pretty much everyone who saw to glare. The only one who didn't, a white haired boy who was probably be a bit taller than me, looked at me appreciatively before going back to a stack of what appeared to be homework. Ick, I was glad I was transferring. What? Just because I'm around 150 years old doesn't mean I don't look around 14. Damn that law that makes pretty much all souls to age slowly.

Now, I was wandering around the streets of Tokyo with my neon purple suitcase, which I had affectionately dubbed Michi-the-suitcase or MTS for short, trying to find a subway station to bring me near Urahara's candy store. Of course the man should have just sent someone to pick me up, especially considering my luck with direction and the lack of actual directions, but _no_ I was over 150 and Tokyo was supposed to be like New York. Honestly, that damn candy man he better give me a bunch of candy. Seeing as I was probably going to have to ask for directions to the nearest subway station, I did.

"Excuse me, where is the nearest train station?" The tall, black haired girl I asked just looked at me confused and pointed behind me. Turning around I saw the glorious entry to the subway. "Eheh umm… thanks." Bowing stupidly I turned around and ran to one of the entrances of the Ginza Line.

Luckily, while being completely horrible with direction I knew how to get around a subway. After only taking about five different lines I finally got as far west and close to Karakura as possible by subway. Now I just had to get to the neighboring town and find Urahara's Shop so I could get my free candy and revenge.

Walking to Karakura from the train station took about an hour. If you knew where you were going that is... I knew about my horrible sense of direction, it's why I didn't mind asking. As such I asked every person I saw.

"Hi, which way do I go to get to Karakura"

"Excuse me, this is the street I take to get to Karakura, right?"

"I take the right up here and then go straight till I pass three street lights then turn left?"

Until finally I reached Karakura, which was a miracle in itself never mind it took me only a day. Now all I had to do was follow my senses till I found Urahara! No matter how good he was at hiding himself, I was always better at seeking.

I went down alleys after alleys, twisting through the streets until I saw an orange haired teen beating up some others around his age, they were fighting back but obviously being beat badly. I was never one who liked others beating up others, but that was to be expected after watching full grown spirits torture kids, as such I went to break up the fight. Grabbing onto the back of the orange one's shirt I pulled him away from the five all while making sure they wouldn't come closer, this involved kicking some in the face and punching the others.

"May I ask what the hell is going on here?" I asked no I demanded.

"Put me down bitch! I've got to show them why they shouldn't mess with people's graves!" Yelled the orangette. 

"Oh? Is that why you were kicking their asses? Then I'll let you get back to that." I replied letting go of his shirt, before walking across some of the bodies to where I felt Urahara's soul.


End file.
